


You're My One

by EWTP



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Dorks in Love, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Forbidden Love, I Ship It, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Picnics, Sexual Content, Sneaking Out, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: An elf and a human would rather sneak around and proclaim their love for one another in private.Why? They don't want to deal with the disapproval, of course.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Let's Take A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me take your mind off things with a fawn and some berries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this is my first fic for the South Park fandom >.<
> 
> This fic was inspired by [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/735775657859174974/) amazing artwork. I tried finding the original artist, but I failed miserably. If anyone knows the artist, let me know!!
> 
> I've been a fan for a long time, though I never gave writing them a shot until now! Let's see where this goes...
> 
> Also, since SoT is my favorite AU for these kids, I'd like to recommend [The Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432472/chapters/33333936#workskin) by Wintergrew! An A+ fic that is super cute and very well writen, I highly recommend!
> 
> On to the fic!
> 
> Edit: Renamed! And no longer a single chapter, though it's still a bunch of one-shots!

I.

“What is it you wanted to show me, Stan?”

From in front of him, Stan simply cocked his head over his shoulder. He gave him a little smile and tugged Kyle forward, their fingers intertwined together. “Just something that’ll take your mind off things.”

Kyle raised a brow, yet followed along as Stan pushed past the bushes and other overgrown ferns.

It was true he needed a day away from all the duties that come with being a prince (and being constantly overlooked and picked on), though Kyle was unsure how a walk in the forest would help with his stress.

It was quite beautiful, if he was being honest. The sun was situated low in the sky, casting a golden glow through the thousands of tiny gaps in the wildlife. Sure, the castle has its own grand garden, but it is neatly trimmed and cared for. Sometimes, however, it was nice to experience the world in its natural state.

Though it was a little difficult trying to navigate his long robe over every sharp item. He was just glad he had the thought of leaving his wiry crown back in his chamber- he didn’t want to deal with it getting caught back and forth. Despite his obvious caution, Stan insisted on moving forward.

“You should have told me to wear something less bulky.” Kyle pouted, lifting his robe and stepping over the mess. It took one suggestive look over Stan’s shoulder for Kyle to blush in realization and quickly shush him.

“I’ll remind you next time.” Stan squeezed at Kyle’s hand, eliciting a strange little thrill to run down the length of his spine. That feeling… he knew what it was; had pondered on it and even stayed up various nights thinking about the sudden rush of _happiness_ that came with being together with Stan.

It was adoration and admiration all bundled together in one, like chocolate encasing a sweet little caramel ball. A sticky yet delicious thing that surely melted away all worries and brought only joy.

Though it was also terrible longing and dejection at the mere thought of all this. Having to sneak around and conceal the affection ever so present between him and his knight, and not to mention the constant surveillance Kyle was put under by just about anyone in the castle- it was all just… a lot.

“Are we going to be back before sunset?”

Stan hummed, pushing a few branches to the side and guiding them forwards. “We won’t stay out too long, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I just worry,” Kyle bit his lip, ducking under another set of thicker branches, “the elders have been keeping even more of an eye on me than ever before. I can’t even walk around the castle without somebody trailing behind.”

Stan squeezed his hand again, slowing to a halt and turning to face Kyle. It was a little cramped, what with the narrow pathway and frizzy wildlife all around them, yet Stan still managed to step closer.

“Stan…”

“It’s alright.” He spoke just above a whisper, bringing Kyle’s hand up to his mouth. Kyle watched as he flipped it around, pressing Kyle’s unclothed knuckles to his lips in a gentle kiss. “It’s past dinner time, which means those snobby elders are probably getting ready for bed.” 

Kyle had to suppress the laugh crawling up his throat, yet at Stan’s smile, he let just a few snippets ring out. “I suppose you’re right…”

“I’m always right.” Stan teased, stepping away from their previous position and leading on to the path. “We’re almost there, anyway. A few more minutes, then we can get back to the castle.”

As Stan had predicted, they’d arrived at a small clearing just about two minutes later. It really wasn’t much, yet Kyle found it breathtaking all the same.

It was surrounded by grand trees that towered over them, offering the privacy Kyle longed for. The ground was covered in a thick patch of grass, keeping the dirt and other grungy things from sticking to their clothes.

There were a few flowers scattered around the place, something Kyle found just as beautiful as the hundreds of flowers in the royal garden. Their disheveled appearance and placement among the rest of the forest made them stand out. Naturally, of course.

Stan let go of his hand, stepping over to a distinctly larger tree and poking his head to the side of it. Kyle stood, bringing his own hands to rest in front of him and examining the other’s odd behavior. He was about to question what he was doing when he heard the familiar little chirping sounds coming from the knight.

Kyle jumped as the bushes began to move, unconsciously stepping towards Stan. “Um, is this part of your surprise…?”

Stan chuckled, turning away from whatever it was he was calling for behind the tree. “Look,” he pointed to the bush, which had stopped shaking, “do you see him?”

“Him?” Kyle raised a brow, growing a little concerned at the circumstances. He focused on the bush, and after a shift in the leaves, he caught a glimpse of a little black nose sticking out from the leaves. “Oh…”

Stan grinned, moving towards the bush and crouching down. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small brown sack. Kyle watched as he reached into it, pulling out a couple of plump berries. Stan proceeded to feed the tiny thing, coaxing the animal out of its hiding spot.

It sniffed at the round fruit in Stan’s palm, tentatively taking one with its wet tongue.

“A baby?” Kyle leaned forward, watching as it munched on a few more berries from afar.

“A baby deer.” Stan simply said, petting it down its head. “Or a fawn, as they’re called.”

Kyle nodded, tilting his head at the little thing. They made eye contact for just a second, something that shot a nervous jolt down to the pit of his stomach. Stan leaned closer to the fawn, gently caressing its ear. Kyle wasn’t sure why, yet the fawn closed its eyes and leaned into the touch either way.

Kyle hardly ever interacts with animals, which is something Stan is slowly trying to change. Last time, Stan had snuck a bunny up to his room whilst his parents were hosting a small get together with other important people. He had been confined to his room for the day, which hadn’t been as bad as he’d expected. The bunny helped, as did Stan teaching him how to care for her and how to not be so stiff around the harmless creature.

Kyle had never really been comfortable with animals. Call it the constant isolation or strong regulation on royals and wild beasts, but Kyle had never been allowed to play with any kind of creature. Stan, however, was slowly exposing him to the beauty of wildlife. Slowly, but surely.

“He’s beautiful.”

Stan nodded, wiping his hand on his bottoms and standing up. Kyle blinked when he threw him the little sack, still full of various berries. He looked up to Stan, who had now moved beside him and grasped his waist. “Want to feed him?”

“Feed?” Kyle frowned, hesitantly stepping forward as Stan gently guided them closer to the little one. “I don’t think that’s a good idea—”

“He’s harmless.” Stan insisted, taking Kyle’s hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers, bringing their open palms to the fawn’s head. Kyle flinched as the animal moved his head, yet was fairly surprised when they made contact with his soft spotted fur.

He tilted his head along with the little fawn, smiling when its little pink tongue licked at its nose. Stan guided their hands down his spine, lightly scratching it along the way. Kyle might have worried it hurt the poor thing, yet the fawn caressed its head along their forearms in a blissful manner. Kyle pouted. “I suppose you’re right…”

They stayed like that a little longer, just until Kyle was confident enough to pet the fawn all on his own. Stan had slipped his hand away at this point, offhandedly suggesting Kyle try to feed the baby while it was in a calm state.

He crouched down, balancing on his (honestly) two left feet. Stan grabbed at his shoulder when he swayed a little, though he quickly regained balance and picked at the sack in his hands.

“Better?” Stan asked, leaning down beside him.

Kyle smiled, unloading a few of the berries onto his palm. “Better.”

Stan nodded, guiding Kyle’s arm to the fawn’s mouth when he noticed Kyle hesitating. Once the fawn began to pick and munch at the berries, Kyle’s nervousness seemed to dissipate along with his general worries.

They just stayed there, watching as the little one fed upon the plump berries. They did engage in some conversation, mostly about the forest and the unruly yet calming sensation it gave out. “You were right, though.” Kyle struggled through a fit of laughter at a comment Stan had made, vaguely aware of him no longer by his side.

“About…?”

“You said it’d calm me.” Kyle laughed, the fawn licking at his empty palm. “Get rid of the stress. And it worked.”

“Hey, Kyle?”

“Yes?”

“Turn around for me.”

Kyle hummed, wiping his hand on the sack and tying it tightly. He set it on the ground, petting the fawn one last time before standing. “What is it, St—” Kyle froze, the sight before him something out of a novel.

There, Stan knelt down on one knee, his arms extended and hands holding out a pretty golden ring at the tips of his fingers.

Kyle was speechless, the words he had been speaking caught at the base of his throat. Stan flickered his eyes around, nervously looking down before making eye contact with Kyle. His heart jumped.

“I, um, I know this is a little pointless and it’s nothing compared to what everyone else expects for you,” he gently took Kyle’s left hand, bringing it to his lips and fixing his gaze to Kyle’s own, “but I just wanted you to know you mean the world to me.”

Kyle blinked, feeling a flurry of hot tears forming in his eyes. “S-Stan—”

“Just… listen to me for a few more seconds, please?” Kyle sucked in a breath, nodding ever so slightly. Stan continued, “You’re my best friend. Since the day I met you in your adorable robe and ridiculously big crown when we were children,” they both laughed a little, “I always knew you were someone special.

And not just because of the fancy clothes or high status. I never really understood the importance of either, yet growing up with you by my side has taught me more than I could have asked for back then.” This time, Stan slipped his hand down to Kyle’s wrist, clutching it in his hold and bringing Kyle’s hand to cup at his cheek. “I fell for you. Of course, I didn’t know it then. I thought it was just happiness in finding someone to play with, to talk to… but it was so much more than that.

And then I got lucky enough to start training as a knight. Your knight.” He kissed Kyle’s palm, his eyes filled with adoration. “As a human, hiding away in the elven kingdom.” Stan’s face now held a hint of sadness, something Kyle wasn’t so used to seeing. “All of this should have never gotten as far as it has. Our dates in the middle of the night or meetings in the early morning should never have been successful in the first place…”

Kyle bit his lip, trying with all his might to not break down into sobs at the stupid disapproval that plagues their relationship. Stan squeezed his hand, bringing his attention back to the knight on his knee. “Maybe this is something that can’t happen- something that won’t be approved by anyone in our lives. But this” he motioned to the ring at his fingertips, “is a promise. A promise that someday, sometime, everything will all be okay.

But until then, I know it won't be easy. I know it will be something that might not even happen- but I promise you I’ll wait as long as you need. I’ll follow you through thick and thin. I’ll protect you with my life, Kyle.” Stan puffed out a shaky breath, simply staring into Kyle’s eyes. “If… if you’ll have me.”

At that point, Kyle let the tears fly. He furiously nodded, completely lost in the gesture and unable to voice his series of _yes, yes, a million times yes!_

He dropped to his knees, meeting Stan halfway for a sweet kiss. He felt a hand bury itself into his unruly curls, gripping the base of his neck and bringing him in to deepen the kiss. Kyle dropped his own hand from Stan’s cheek, moving it to grip at his shoulder.

They pulled away, catching their breath after a little while of kissing. Kyle smiled brightly, pressing their foreheads together and whipping the last bit of tears away from his eyes. “A-Always, Stan.”

“Great.” Stan smiled back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away once more. He brought the ring between them, rolling it up his palm and fiddling with it between his fingers. He took Kyle’s hand from his shoulder, holding it in front of him and next to the ring. “May I?”

Kyle nodded, trying to bite back the obnoxiously wide smile playing at his lips. “Of course.”

Stan gently took the ring, facing it upwards to reveal a beautiful design. It was made to look like two tiny leaf trails branching upward and downward. In the middle, they held a beautiful blue and white tinted moonstone, cut ever so delicately to fit between the tiny space. It was so simple, yet it was the most beautiful thing Kyle had ever seen.

Stan took Kyle’s hand in his own, holding it steady between themselves. Kyle nearly burst into tears as the piece slid right onto his ring finger.

Kyle couldn’t hold it in anymore, immediately tackling Stan to the ground in a big hug. He pressed kisses all over Stan’s face, happily laughing along as the little fawn stepped over to them and began nuzzling into their arms.

Eventually, the mother came looking for her baby, something which scared Kyle a teeny bit. Though, of course, Stan coaxed him into interacting with the harmless creature. They even fed the two, enjoying the presence of one another until the berries ran out and the sun was beginning to set.

Even if they weren’t able to live as lovers outside of secrecy, the little moment like this were enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the element of surprise, though I don't know if it worked. Also, if it wasn't clear, the boys are aged up. 
> 
> Also if anyone cares, [this](https://www.etsy.com/listing/638231313/moonstone-engagement-ring-rose-gold?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_campaign=shopping_us_NyFineJewelry_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=15114132&gclid=CjwKCAjwsMzzBRACEiwAx4lLG7cgW10Rm5maZ3co4LxgCO1Qkqg6py7-NcYtXWRh0jFo-WI9zQPU5RoCIJkQAvD_BwE) is what I picture the ring to look like, if my poor description wasn't clear enough.
> 
> (I don't know, I might write a few one-shots if I get some suggestions...)
> 
> _Posted: March 20, 2020_


	2. A Silent Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So long as it's quiet, it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I love this au too much to leave it as just _one_ little skit. 
> 
> It's not necessarily a story with a plot and all, maybe more of a collection of chronological one-shots.
> 
> Either way, this chapter raised the rating! Plus, I've never written smut but I think this is decent for my first shot it it. Enjoy!
> 
> _P.S: Feel free to leave some suggestions for other chapters, I'd be happy to expand on them!_

II.

Kyle sighed, bidding the guards stationed outside his room a goodnight.

He gently closed the door, smiling as the gap between him and the outside became smaller and smaller. As soon as the door closed, that smile dropped to a sad frown.

That day had been more than tiring, what with the elders breathing down his neck every chance they got.

It had been about a week since Stan had offered him the ring- the one he refused to take off, much to everyone’s disdain. He offered no one an explanation as to what it was or why it was suddenly an item he treasured so, just that he’d hear none of it when it came to taking it off.

Kyle rubbed a hand down his face, stepping away from the door and farther into his little den. It didn’t feel like an animal’s lair, per se, yet it was one of the only places in the castle where he could be himself.

Moving to the grand dresser pressed against the left wall, Kyle took a good look at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were visibly tired with light bags building under his eyes. He frowned, watching as his lips downturned only slightly. His brows scrunched together, yet not too roughly. It’d been something he’d been taught all his life- if you’re going to frown, do it pleasantly.

Kyle took his crown, placing it on its designated little throne on the dresser. He ran his hand through his curly hair, tucking a few strands behind his pointed ears. His hair probably wasn’t as groomed as his parents would have liked, yet it didn’t matter now.

He turned away from the mirror, crouching down and opening the bottom drawer of his dresser.

He had turned in for the night, which called for a nice change of clothes.

As he was eyeing the various pieces of clothing, a quiet set of knocks resonated through the room. Kyle would have jumped at the small knocks coming from the balcony had he not expected its familiar pattern. “Come in.”

Turning to the commotion, Kyle laughed as Stan pulled himself over the balcony. He was out of his heavier wear, having also turned in for the night. After stabilizing himself on the solid ground, Stan finally turned to face him, his bright smile dropping slightly. “Did I come at a bad time?”

Kyle shook his head, turning back to his clothes. “I’m just getting ready for bed, but please,” he gestured to his bed, shooting his knight a cheeky smile, “stay.”

Stan made a noise of understanding, stepping inside the room and closing the doors to the balcony. Kyle vaguely felt his presence behind him, feeling his eyes dragging over his body.

Surely, knowing Stan, they lingered on his…behind.

Kyle felt himself flushing, quickly gathering a set of sleepwear and standing straight. “How was your day?” He asked, stepping behind the room divider by the dresser. He tossed his sleepwear over the divider, watching as Stan’s silhouette sat at the edge of his bed.

“Not much different from any other day.” Stan said, his voice deep and calming. Kyle wanted to melt into a puddle at the soothing undertone Stan always seemed to have, yet he got a better idea.

“How so?”

“You know, just patrolling around the grounds, training, escorting you…” Kyle laughed, remembering earlier in the day. If Kyle wanted to walk to and from other places, it was required for Stan to be by his side. He didn’t mind it much, yet they had to act strictly professional as they were always being watched.

“Not so exciting, huh?” Kyle teased, reaching for his robe’s waistband. He undid the tight knot, sliding the robe down his shoulders and letting it pool at his feet.

“It’s starting to.” Stan said, and Kyle flushed. He undid the laces of his boots, kicking them off to the side and balling up his socks with them. He turned back to his body, working on the trousers at his waist.

“Y-You flatter yourself.” Kyle mumbled, sliding the trousers down his legs. He threw them over the divider, looking down at his body.

The shirt hung loosely around his frame; its giant size now evident considering it was not tucked into his baggy bottoms. He looked back at Stan’s silhouette, then at his half-naked body.

“Do I?” Stan’s tone was light, obviously teasing back.

“Maybe not so much…” Kyle bit his lip, unbuttoning the white top. Like the bottoms, he threw it over the divider. He heard Stan take in a breath, no doubt eyeing the state of Kyle’s undress.

Now he was solely in his undergarment, the cool air nipping at his skin. Kyle toed at his robe, running a little plan through his head.

“Oh?”

“So nothing new from the Head?” Kyle slyly changed the subject, deciding to slip his undergarment off his body. He wanted to keep him on the edge.

Of course, the ring stayed on.

Stan only paused for a second, which Kyle was fairly sure he had caught on to the little scene. Either way, he answered to the change in conversation. “Only the usual: train the recruits, pass a message, tend to the prince…”

“You do a good job of that.” Kyle giggled, reaching down for the robe. He slung it over his body, tying it once again to his waist. He made sure it emphasized his curves, tying it tightly to his form.

“To all of them, I hope.”

“Of course.” Kyle brought the top of the robe down, adjusting it to expose his shoulders. He’d usually wear the robe modestly, covering the entirety of his shoulders and neck with its high collar, yet when times like this presented themselves… it wouldn’t hurt to show a bit of skin.

Similarly, he let his right leg peak through the high slit of the robe, stopping just short of revealing himself.

It was all very revealing.

Stan only shifted in his place, seemingly waiting for Kyle to step out from the divider. He probably knew what Kyle was up to, yet the thrill of anticipation kept them both in their place.

Kyle took a peek at himself in the full-body mirror hanging on the wall, immediately turning away from his reflection with a furious blush. Sure, they’ve done things like this before, yet it was never any less embarrassing for himself.

_Now or never._

Slowly, Kyle stepped out from the divider.

Stan, who had been toying with the design on the bedsheets, looked up from his ministrations. Kyle immediately flushed further when Stan’s just _stared_ at him, eyeing every piece of skin on display.

Knitting his fingers behind himself, Kyle timidly stepped towards Stan. It was always a little nerve-racking to approach him in this manner, though Stan had made it very clear it was more than okay.

As Stan simply stared at him, Kyle took the time to stare at Stan.

His hair was matted down, with little turfs sticking up in varying directions. It was most likely caused by the helmet he was to wear, part of the (admittedly alluring) guard uniform. He was out of it, though, sporting a simple black outfit.

He didn’t want to look at Stan’s face- it was too embarrassing to look at him when he was lusting over Kyle. One thing he did notice where his ears, which were no longer pointed. Instead, his short and curved human ears had returned, looking as strange and endearing as ever.

Kyle almost wanted to ask if he had come for more potion, yet he opted to play coy.

He stopped just in front of Stan, his fingers twiddling together behind his back. Neither of them had said anything thus far, leaving their desire to swirl around in the air.

Finally, Stan sucked in a breath. He brought a hand up to Kyle’s waist, urging him impossibly closer. “You’re beautiful.”

Kyle blushed, leaning down in order to press a sweet kiss to Stan’s lips. The kiss deepened rather quickly, with Stan bringing both his arms around Kyle’s waist and guiding him on to his lap.

He felt those hands nudging at his legs, encouraging him to fully sit on his lap. Kyle complied, bringing his arms around Stan’s neck and hooking his legs securely on either side of Stan’s thighs.

After a while of kissing, Kyle pulled away with a sharp inhale. Stan immediately pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, trailing those light touches down to his neck. 

Kyle tilted his head, allowing for easier access to his unmarked skin. The amount of pleasure coming from his neck should have been embarrassing, yet the pure ecstasy coming from those small nips and sucks was worth the shame.

He squeezed at Stan’s shoulders, moaning ever so slightly at the feeling pulsing throughout his body. His noises did remind him of something, though. “Stan…?”

“Yeah?” he replied, resuming his assault on Kyle’s neck.

“We have to be q-quiet,” Kyle shook, whimpering at a particularly hard suck, “there are guards stationed outside…”

Stan only palmed at his exposed thigh, slipping his hand under the robe and towards his behind. “You mean _you_ have to be quiet.” He teased, squeezing a handful of his ass.

Kyle slapped at Stan’s arm, earning a chuckle from his lover. “You’re so mean to me.”

Stan pulled back from Kyle’s neck, shooting him a handsome grin that made Kyle’s heart stutter. “Let me make it up to you.”

Kyle squeaked as he was manhandled, moved from Stan’s lap to the bed in a matter of seconds. He flushed at the show of strength, crossing his arms and looking off to the side as Stan cheekily looked at him. “Excuse you.”

“I know you like it, Kyle.”

Kyle’s flush burned on his cheeks, no doubt painting them a furious red. He threw a finger up to Stan’s lips, shushing him before he could say anything else. “You really have no filter, do you?”

Stan took Kyle’s wrist, removing the finger from his lips. “If you think that’s bad, then you haven’t heard—”

Kyle leaned up and kissed him before he could say whatever crude thing was running through his mind, pulling him down to the bed to continue their little session.

Stan slid his hands all over Kyle’s body, slipping them under the robe and simply feeling. Kyle shivered as he skimmed over those sensitive areas, even giggling as Stan ran his fingers down his ticklish stomach.

Soon enough, their kissing led to more intense and intimate touches. He allowed Stan to remove his robe as he sucked on his neck, relieved his lover was preoccupied with marking him up at the moment. If he wasn’t, then Stan would have insisted on staring at his naked body.

Not that he didn’t find it endearing, yet the thought of Stan staring at his many imperfections was more than nerve-racking. Even if he was praised and showered in kisses, Kyle couldn’t help but find himself less than appealing.

At this point, Stan had just climbed up on the bed and leaned over him, sucking down the slope of his neck. When Kyle had begun to squirm and protest at the tickling sensation, Stan simply took both his wrists and pinned them above his head.

“You kept the ring on…” Stan whispered against his neck, pausing to look at Kyle with pure adoration.

Kyle couldn’t help but smile. “Of course, dummy.”

Stan simply smirked, continuing to devour Kyle’s skin.

It must have been a sight- the young elven prince completely naked and pinned under his fully clothed personal guard.

It was… kind of hot.

Stan ran his other hand down Kyle’s body, taking its time running along every curve and dip. Kyle nearly cried as it slid towards his more private places, a single finger ghosting over his empty hole.

He had felt it back when he straddled Stan’s lap, yet only now paid attention to it- Stan was _hard._

Kyle only moaned as Stan pressed himself to him, surely just to tease at Kyle’s growing desperation. Kyle, in turn, wiggled his hips in a playful manner.

Stan lifted himself from a particularly hard suck, flashing Kyle a devilishly serious look.

Kyle moaned at the sudden finger poking at his entrance, bringing his legs up in an attempt to hide himself. Stan only moved away from him, sitting up from his position and reaching for the bedside table.

A second later, he settled back to his position over Kyle.

The clear jar in his hands only served to arouse Kyle even more, knowing that the clear liquid would assist in Stan’s in his… intrusion.

“Stan, please…”

Stan only looked at him, smirking as he moved to undo the waistband of his trousers. Kyle whined at the purposefully slow movement, his fingers tangling in the sheets below them.

This is the first time they’ve been together intimately since the venture with the fawn, which Kyle suspected added to the slow pace and gentle teasing mood Stan was in. 

Though, soon enough, Stan was freeing himself from his confines. Kyle tried not to stare, yet the presence of Stan’s long length never failed to turn him into a puddle of desire.

There wasn’t much talking whilst Stan spread the liquid over his fingers, gently probing and stretching at Kyle’s entrance. Once those fingers worked their way inside, Kyle practically melted against the bed in premature pleasure.

Stan worked deep inside him, moving from one to two to _three_ fingers stretching his tight hole, rubbing and simply jabbing at the walls inside him.

Kyle jumped as they knocked against that one sweet spot, releasing a wave of utter bliss down his entire body. He moaned and withered against the assault, shaking against the added force to his jabbing.

Kyle moaned as he reached the blinding height to his pleasure, completely immersing himself into the pool of delicious vulnerability. Stan, on the other hand, completely removed his fingers from Kyle’s sensitive hole, bringing them to the jar. He coated himself in the liquid, groaning low in his throat as he slicked himself up with the shiny lubricant.

Kyle could only watch, eyes half-lidded and breath coming in short bursts as Stan worked on himself. It was oddly hot, just watching Stan pleasure himself and listening to the low groans and grunts that slipped out of his lips.

He’d have to pleasure him one day- insist he use Kyle in whichever way he wanted.

For now, though, Kyle suspected the spotlight was on him.

Stan finally turned to him, leaning down and throwing Kyle’s leg over his shoulder. Kyle squeaked, wiggling his toes as Stan braced himself against his thigh.

Their eyes met before Stan could push in, leaving a moment of pure _I love you_ ’s to fly unspoken between them.

Then, Stan pushed in all at once, stretching Kyle in the absolute best way. They stayed like that for a minute, regaining their breaths after that simple mind-numbing gesture.

Kyle puffed out his breaths, brows scrunching as Stan began to move.

He must have remembered Kyle’s concern for keeping quiet as he pressed their lips together, keeping them melded as one once he started to pick up the pace. Kyle surely wouldn’t have been able to muffle his moans without Stan swallowing them down.

At one point, Kyle tore his hands from his invisible binds, bringing one to scratch at his own perched up thigh and the other to grasp desperately at Stan’s forearm. Stan only shrugged him off, offering to intertwine their fingers together and press their hands against the mattress instead.

They danced in that rhythm for the remained of the night, occasionally switching it up and drawing out longer moments of bliss from the both of them.

Through all that, they didn’t alert a single person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then when morning came, Kyle woke up to a servant pounding at his door and an empty bed.
> 
> _Posted: March 27, 2020._


	3. Pastries and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try it, you'll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Another one for the collection!
> 
> By the way, I haven't seen anyone mention it but I was playing Phone Destroyer and some of the Mormon kids reference The Book of Mormon musical Matt and Trey made! I thought it was pretty cool, I've only heard them say "My name is Elder Price" and "Hasa Diga Eebowai", but I'm sure there's more references out there!

III.

They were holding hands, their fingers intertwined with one another and occasionally brushing against the fabric of Kyle’s burly robe.

The item wasn’t much of a robe as it was a cloak of sorts, with a heavy hood that was currently pulled over Kyle’s head. It was long, though not as long as his formal robes and less flashy than anything he owned. It barely grazed the ground with its jagged cut, completely engulfing him in the dark fabric.

He was hidden from view.

“Where are we going first, my knight in shining armor?” Kyle teased, leaning against Stan’s arm. Stan only squeezed his hand, offering a cheeky grin.

“You’ll see…”

Kyle huffed, bringing his other arm to wrap around Stan’s.

He was slightly on edge, seeing as the last two times he had asked Stan where they were going were met with the same witty answer. It was a surprise, sure, but Kyle was just a little nervous over venturing into the unknown.

Granted, they were only going into the elven kingdom.

Kyle was, to keep it short, isolated. Despite being the prince to the High Elf Kingdom, and eventual heir to the throne, Kyle had never once seen his people.

It was something Kyle hadn’t thought much of, believing it was for his own good to stay locked behind the castle walls. Either way, the elders and his parents had insisted he stay in the castle, so it must have been for the best.

Only a few years ago did Kyle learn this way of thinking was incredibly harmful to his development, yet by then it had been too late. For so long, he was terrified of stepping foot outside the castle grounds, afraid he’d end up in more trouble than he could handle.

It worked itself out, as little by little, Stan began introducing him to the outside world.

There was one exception to his fears, however, as he was much more comfortable going into the forest behind the castle grounds. It was close enough to simply jog back into the familiarity of his home if things were to go sour.

Stan had understood this and only took him to explore the little woodland whenever he was feeling adventurous, yet any time the topic of visiting the land outside of his cocoon came up, Kyle would always shy away from it.

One day, however, Kyle just… had a change of heart. He went to Stan and demanded they try and go on a date outside of the castle grounds, stating he’d just like to learn more of the kingdom he would one day rule over.

The idea had been left in the air for a few months, with the simple promise of _we’ll try._

It was only recently that he and Stan had begun to plan out a little _escape_ of sorts, which hadn’t been so hard to do. Stan had taken note of the security deep in the night, waiting for what would be a perfect moment to attempt their little game. They simply did what they always did to sneak back to the forest, yet they took extra precautions with the guards patrolling the outskirts.

Now, hand in hand with his beloved, Kyle felt his excitement slowly shift to nervousness.

Of course, Stan had been to the kingdom plenty of times. He knew his way around, he knew the people who roamed the streets, he knew what would be best for Kyle in this moment of curiosity.

He was in good hands…

They simply walked in silence the rest of the way, enjoying the comforting glow of the moon high in the sky. Kyle would prod at Stan’s fingers, watching the way they twitched and held on tighter to Kyle’s hand. Stan, in turn, would fiddle with Kyle’s palm.

It always amazed him how different the skin on their hands was- Stan’s all rugged and calloused while Kyle’s were soft and dainty. It reminded him of the hard work Stan had always put into his craft, always so dedicated and loving and just… perfect.

Stan suddenly stopped, causing Kyle to bump into his side. He was about to ask what was wrong when he lifted his head, catching a glimpse of the shimmering lights below.

“That’s the plaza.” Stan said, no doubt grinning at Kyle’s awestruck look. “It’s usually busy, but since it’s late, we’ll probably be the only ones around in a bit.”

Kyle nodded, taking note of the very few silhouettes walking around the space. They still had quite a few minutes of walking to actually get there, yet Kyle could feel the giddiness inside him bursting at the sight.

Stan continued leading them along, this time swinging their hands together in time with their steps.

It really was breathtaking, looking at the simple yet elegant architecture throughout the buildings. Kyle recognized some of the details as ones he has seen in the castle, yet in this context, they seemed so fresh.

Flowers hung from entryways, growing out of a small basket and wrapping around the support. Some buildings had lanterns out front, lit to allow a small amount of visibility to the desolate streets.

On their way, Stan had explained how these streets were more for the inhabitants, which explained why there was so little light compared to the plaza.

He also explained how the plaza was usually a marketplace during the day, with lots of vendors and little shops open to the busy streets. It was where everyone went to enjoy a nice day out, or where everyone met for a festive celebration.

“Celebration?”

“Yeah,” Stan shrugged, brushing his thumb over Kyle’s knuckle, “the main one I can think of is the festival celebrating The Elders.”

Kyle scrunched up his nose, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “They are worshiped, then?”

“Not worshiped, but more like… appreciated.”

“I just hope it’s entertaining, for the people’s sake.”

“I heard it is.” Stan laughed, glancing down towards Kyle. “We’ll have to sneak in, just to be sure.”

Kyle laughed along, pressing his cheek to Stan’s arm. “Maybe we should.”

The remained of their walk was met with quiet chatter about their previous adventures, with Stan mocking Kyle’s apprehension in quite a few of them. He’d pinched his arm, sticking his tongue out to show his disapproval, yet ended up hiding his flaming cheeks when Stan had leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

They soon broke through the long streets of residency, coming face to face with the much lively plaza.

Once his eyes adjusted to the brighter surroundings, Kyle immediately fell in love.

In the middle of the plaza stood a grand water fountain, spitting water from a beautifully carved three-tier build. Flowers and such decorated the tiers, even scattered around the very base of the structure. Those same flowers hung in various places throughout the plaza, bringing it all together with their gorgeously warm tones.

The very tip of the top tier seemed to be where all those little hung up lights came together, branching off into several strings throughout the space of the plaza. Each went off to a pole dug into the ground, and from there they attached to different buildings throughout the circle-like space. 

True to word, most of the shops and all the vendors were closed. Kyle didn’t mind, though, as simply looking at the various kinds of things through the glass windows was enough to satisfy his curiosity.

Stan seemed to be looking around as well, probably for somewhere they could stop by. That’s when their eyes landed on a little shop at the opposite end of the plaza, one where a man came stumbling out.

Kyle flinched as the noise from the building filtered through the air, though it became muffled as the door swung shut behind the man. He didn’t notice them, instead taking a swig of the bottle in his hands before stumbling into the darker streets.

“That place seems lively…” Kyle commented, suddenly glad the people they had seen along the way had gone to their own homes.

Stan laughed, shaking his head before guiding them over to the right. “That’s a pub.” He said, stopping beside a cluster of round tables. “Not the best place to go to if you want to remember the night.”

“Ah.” Kyle shifted, bringing his hands behind him when Stan let go of his hold. “I don’t handle alcohol very well, either way.”

Stan only grinned, moving to try the handle of the little shop they had stopped in front of. It clicked open, wafting the warm scent of fresh pastries into the night air. Kyle breathed it in, closing his eyes and willing his stomach to not grumble as loud as it always did.

Stan held the door open, gesturing for Kyle to walk through. “After you.”

Kyle rolled his eyes yet stepped through, politely waiting for Stan to join him. The shop was obviously a bakery, the back walls lined with shelves full of different kinds of pastries. There was a swinging door off to the left, along with an open little nook that allowed a small view into the kitchen.

More round tables were scattered around the front of the shop, the chairs neatly tucked away under them. The rest of the walls were decorated in various kinds of trinkets, some being paintings, vines, or fliers reading off a multitude of things.

Stan made his way to the front counter, leaning against it while knocking on the empty space. Kyle raised a brow, stepping deeper into the homey little bakery. “Are you sure they’re open?”

“Yes.” Stan held out his hand, spinning Kyle around when he took it. Kyle bumped against the counter, letting out a little _oomph_ as the wood dug into his waist. Stan chuckled, his hand slipping down to the spot and caressing it.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“Oh, you’re not intruding.” A womanly voice answered from the kitchen, poking her head out of the opening. She was beautiful, with her hair thrown into a bun and a few patches of flour dusting her cheeks. Her ears were covered with strands of her brown hair, something Kyle found odd. He’d never seen elf ears on people who weren’t snobby in appearance. “We’re open, I promise. I’ll be right there, sweetie.”

She disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Kyle to calm his rising nerves.

He wasn’t good at meeting new people, _especially_ when she was the first elf he’d met outside of high status. She seemed nice, yet Kyle would always get the impending feeling of helplessness around everyone.

Maybe it had to do with the stress of being perfect to others, something every adult in his life had stressed to him at an early age.

“It’s ok,” Stan pressed a kiss to his cheek, reaching again for his hand, “I come here all the time. These people are some of the nicest people you’ll ever meet.”

“I hope so…” Kyle bit his lip, turning to face the woman once she came out from those swinging doors.

She wiped her hands on the apron around her figure, leaving behind a cakey type of texture into the cotton. “Stanley, what a surprise.” She grinned, planting her hands on the counter before them. “And I see you brought a friend. What can I get you, boys?”

“Just two of the usual,” Stan squeezed his hand, “oh, and can we get some hot chocolate with that, please?”

“Of course.” She said, turning to go back where she’d come from.

Kyle watched as she disappeared into the kitchen, vaguely registering what Stan had ordered for the both of them.

While the woman was out back gathering their things, Kyle took a moment to gloss over the pastries on the shelves. He scrunched his nose, seeing as he didn’t actually recognize more than half of the displayed baked goods.

“What did you order?” Kyle asked, turning his attention to Stan.

Stan had been twiddling with Kyle’s hand when he looked up, a slow smile crossing his features. “You’ll like it.”

Kyle raised a brow, peeking up at him from under his hood. Stan only waved, which served to get a laugh out of him. “Fine, don’t tell me.”

A minute later the lady came back with a little tray carrying two mugs and two little sacks. She set them down, listing off a price for the content. Before Kyle could reach into his pocket, Stan had already handed the woman a few coins and bid her a farewell.

Kyle squeaked as he was ushered out of the bakery, soon enough trailing behind Stan as he led them to the fountain in the middle.

“That was quite spontaneous.” Kyle laughed, taking Stan’s lead and sitting beside him on the base of the fountain.

“Sorry.” Stan at least had the decency to look sheepish, a look which Kyle found absolutely adorable. “I’m just a little excited, is all.”

Kyle smiled. “Well, I _suppose_ that’s alright…”

Stan took hold of one of the little sacks, unrolling it and reaching in for its contents. Kyle took his own, surprised at the gentle warmth it immitted into his hands. Once he opened it, the familiar whiff of chocolate blew to his face.

He loved chocolate, yet it was something only Stan could sneak to him. Being who he was, Kyle wasn’t allowed to have many sweets. Only for special occasions was he allowed to have an ounce of the platter of sweets. Of course, nobody knew that Stan snuck him the occasional dessert here and there.

Kyle took a moment to bask in the scent, closing his eyes and focusing all his attention on the delicious smell. Once he opened them up again, he caught Stan starring at him.

He blushed, digging his hand into the sack to distract himself. His fingers brushed against a warm piece, instinctively grasping it and pulling it out of the package.

It was a small roll with two openings at the front and back, each teasing an ooze of melted chocolate. The golden bread itself was coated in lines of chocolate and sugar, more for display than anything.

“Hold on,” Stan stopped him from taking a bite, taking one of his out and holding it before Kyle’s lips, “I want to give you your first bite.”

Kyle blushed, shifting to face Stan. “Aren’t these the same as the little pastries you bring me every now and then?”

“No,” Stan pressed forward, bumping the roll against his lips, “though I’ll get them for you, if you want. But these are better than those, try them.”

Kyle huffed, yet leaned forward, mindful of the tray in between them. He bit down on the roll and immediately his tongue was assaulted with the taste of sweet, warm chocolate.

Stan was right- the contrast in the solid, near crunchy, bread and the impossibly smooth chocolate lapping over in his mouth gave the pastry a unique taste to it.

Kyle didn’t have time to flush at the little moan he let out, too busy enjoying the sugary sweet to care. Before he knew it, Stan’s thumb was rubbing against the corner of his mouth, taking with it a smudge of chocolate that had dripped from the roll.

He watched as Stan brought it to his own lips, licking it off before throwing the roll into his mouth.

“You’re unbelievable.” Kyle blushed, ducking behind his hood and reaching for his mug.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Stan warned, placing a kiss to his cheek.

Kyle swatted him away, leaning back in order to get away from those chocolate-covered kisses. “And you’re going to make me spill it everywhere, Stan.”

“…Kyle?”

“Hm?”

Stan only paused in place, hovering over the tray and leaning quite close to Kyle. The strung up lights illuminated their surroundings with much more fervor than anything they’d come across during the dead of the night, allowing for a clear view of each other.

Stan was simply starring at him, his brows furrowing ever so slightly as they maintained eye contact. Kyle could see the dark circles building under his eyes, taking on a rather light purple tone. There was no doubt in his mind that he bore a matching set.

Kyle immediately felt bad. The only time they could see one another like this was at night, when they were supposed to be curled up and sleeping peacefully after a long day.

He worried sometimes that Stan would eventually get tired of it all and give up their little games of _when can I see you again_.

It was all with good reason, as their relationship could never be anything more than a secret. It would only be a matter of time before Stan would find someone better, someone who could make him happy and not have to sneak out in the middle of the night to share a simple little pastry.

But then Stan would just come out and say stuff- stuff like the _I love you_ he had just muttered out.

And maybe his doubts came from an unreasonable place. Their love was as strong as ever, with Kyle hidden behind a dark hood and Stan laughing along to his embarrassment.

All in all, Kyle was glad he was sitting in the empty plaza with his knight, feeding each other chocolate rolls and taking careful sips of their hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really wasn't much going on in this one yet I thought it was cute. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> _Posted: April 3, 2020._


	4. As Red As You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it reminded me of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanted to mention my new [Tumblr](https://ewxtp.tumblr.com/ask)! I probably won't post yet, but come talk to me! Leave an ask, suggestion, or simply tell me about your day!
> 
> Second, this whole thing was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/winteamelon/status/1063840151913164801) absolutely adorable thread from [Winteamelon](https://twitter.com/winteamelon)! One of my favorite artists, go give her a follow!
> 
> On to the fic!

IV.

It was one of those rare days where Kyle could just sit and admire his love.

Sure, he could do that any time Stan was keeping guard at his post, escorting him here and there, or even when he was sleeping peacefully beside him. This time was different, though.

This time, he could admire Stan during his training.

There he was, dressed in his light armor and wielding his much-beloved sword. The armor, of course, wasn’t as supped-up as it would be in actual duty. This armor only consisted of thick leather chest and shoulder plates, the rest of his body left free to harm.

Though, Kyle was kind of glad there was so little hidden away.

He’d die of embarrassment before admitting it, yet one of Kyle’s favorite things to do is simply watch the way Stan’s body flexed under strain. The certain strain that came with training made the developing muscles under his skin bulge, showcasing his toned body. It was something he found admirable, and as his lover, incredibly favorable.

Stan stood next to the captain, a heavy frown creasing his features. Kyle knew it was all for show, though, as being the co-captain demanded a brooding personality- something Stan was just _not_.

It was common, however, for Stan to take such a blank stance around superiors, as that’s how the elven knights were trained. In the eyes of company, Stan would behave like how he was behaving right now.

It was difficult to explain, yet during the times Stan was forced to act like a stranger around him, Kyle found the stance to be unbearable. Times like this, however, where Stan became the serious and tactical person he was…

Well, it was kind of arousing…

The captain said something to Stan, who turned and presumably echoed it to the other guards. Kyle did wish he could just sit and listen to that gruff voice at work, though his current position wasn’t accommodable for listening in.

He was up in a balcony, far from the actual training grounds. This way, if he were to be caught just staring out in the open, he could say it was the view in the distance that caught his attention.

All in all, Kyle was just happy he escaped the clutches of his responsibilities.

From below, the guards had paired off in groups of two. They both faced each other, yet only one person from each side came forward to the middle. He watched as they shook hands, the hold lingering for a moment before a whistle blew.

What once was a friendly handshake turned to a cunning duel.

They drew their swords, clanking them together before diving in. Kyle had seen enough to know they would never main each other, though he still gasped as they fought in earnest, swinging and jabbing with great force.

He watched as Stan and the captain moved around them, observing the two with calculating eyes. Stan held his hands behind his back, walking with an impressively straight posture. It almost made Kyle laugh, seeing as Stan was never that professional around him.

Either way, he preferred his dorky Stan over this fake professionalism.

Kyle jumped as the whistle blew again, cutting off the two in the middle of their duel. The captain was saying something, yet all Kyle could hear was a faint mumble of his words.

The captain pointed to various things, taking his own sword and demonstrating some hand positions to the other guards. Kyle let his eyes drift towards Stan, finding him nodding along to whatever the older man was saying.

He kind of wanted to wave at him, to see if he’d notice Kyle at all. Stan was always so attentive to his training, which made it impossibly difficult to even offer him a good luck smile.

Kyle was so caught up in staring at Stan that he hadn’t realized the captain gesturing for him. Only when Stan moved to shake the other man’s hand did Kyle register what was to happen.

His heart jumped as they settled in the middle, the other guards stepping back just slightly.

Kyle placed both hands on the railing, feeling for something to hold on to. As the whistle blew, Kyle looked in pure worry.

Stan pulled out his sword in a matter of seconds, making Kyle swoon over the speedy reflex. Their blades made a loud clang as they crashed together, the swords standing in place between them.

The two seemed to lean forward, their foreheads nearly touching as they pressed the swords towards each other. Kyle couldn’t help but let his gaze drift down Stan’s arm, watching as the muscles flexed with the effort.

Their little truce broke off as the captain forcefully pushed forward, causing Stan to lose his grip on the sword. Kyle watched with batted breath as he regained his composure, grabbing the handle with both hands before bringing it down on the captain.

Kyle was really glad nobody had noticed him as he clasped his hands together, silently cheering Stan on. Plus, gushing over Stan in this state would be more than a little embarrassing with an audience.

He couldn’t help it, though. There was something about watching Stan being bold and daring that warmed something deep inside him.

Maybe it was the way his hair flowed in the wind, tousling it around and making it look as soft as it felt, or maybe it was the display of pure strength that drew him in, blushing over the growing definition in his arms (and the faint line of muscles forming on his stomach).

Simply watching Stan act like the captain he was growing to be made Kyle’s stomach flutter.

His excitement only grew when the captain scuffled back, most likely thrown off by the force of Stan’s blow.

They spun in a slow circle as Stan continued to press down, following the captain’s movement. It was then that Stan was positioned towards Kyle, his hair falling over his eyes as he focused on the captain bending to his mercy.

With one quick glance up, time seemed to freeze. It was then that their eyes meet.

Kyle timidly waved, smiling as he caught the very corner of Stan’s mouth twitch upwards. He was about to throw him a thumbs up when suddenly, Stan was pushed back.

Kyle gasped as Stan’s sword was launched out of his grip, landing far behind him. He nearly shouted as the captain regained his composure, swinging his sword up in one fluid movement.

Kyle threw his hands over his mouth as the sword nicked at Stan’s face, leaving behind a trail of red on his face. The force of it knocked Stan to the ground, who caught himself on his elbows.

The captain quickly held his sword to Stan’s throat, marking him as the victor to their duel.

Kyle turned away from the balcony, rushing out of the secluded hall and down a flight of stairs. He willed himself to slow and appear calm once he encountered more than a few people, hoping his expression wasn’t too pained to notice.

He’d barely made it down to the ground floor when he ran into Stan.

“Stanley.” Kyle spoke in a hushed voice, looking around for any other people. He came to a stop a few feet in front of Stan, his hands perched nicely in front of him.

Stan seemed to catch on, simply shooting him a little smile before stepping closer. “It’s alright. We’re alone.”

Kyle huffed out a breath, going to immediately inspect the gash on Stan’s cheek. He frowned when Stan laughed, holding back the urge to smack his arm in favor of tilting Stan’s head.

The _gash_ was nothing like a gash at all, it’s depth nothing less than a centimeter deep. It shone a deep red, though Kyle took note of how it had stopped actively bleeding. It would heal nicely, though Kyle was still on edge over the sight.

He took Stan’s hand, throwing a quick glance to the area before marching them off to the side.

It wasn’t long before they made it to the small infirmary wing, Kyle thanking whoever it was that allowed them to get by with no trouble. He quickly took a room, pushing both of them in before locking it behind him.

Now that they were alone, Kyle let his worry take hold of him. “Are you okay?” he fretted, quickly moving towards Stan. “Does it hurt? Sting? I’m sorry I distracted you—”

“Kyle.” He said, taking one of Kyle’s hands in his own. Kyle flushed as Stan brought it up to his lips, placing a sweet kiss to his knuckles before nuzzling it to his cheek. “It’s just a scratch. It’ll be okay.”

“Y-You’re right…” Kyle forced out a wobbly smile, flushing as Stan made eye contact with him. They kept that contact going as Stan backed up, his legs bumping into the medical bed in the room.

“Oh!” Stan said, startling Kyle. He watched as Stan reached behind him, fiddling with something near the back of his belt. It wasn’t long before he pulled out a single rose, holding it between them in a silent offering. “I almost forgot.”

Kyle blinked, tilting his head at the blooming flower. He took it from Stan’s hand, feeling the telltale heat pooling in his own cheeks at the gesture.

“I have to go back soon,” Stan whispered, planting a sweet kiss to Kyle’s lips, “but on my way over to clean myself up, I noticed the rosebush by the training grounds had started growing. They reminded me of you.”

Kyle twirled the rose in his fingers, careful of the spiky prickles lining the stem. He stared at it for a moment before letting out a breathless laugh. “It’s beautiful.” He smiled, standing on the tips of his toes to press his own kiss to Stan’s lips. “Thank you.”

Stan snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Kyle allowed it, smiling when he felt Stan sit on the bed.

He only pulled away when Stan began to trail kisses down his jaw, no doubt heading for his neck. “Not so fast,” Kyle teased, lifting Stan from his descend, “you left me looking like I was mauled by a bear the other night.”

“I thought you adore them.” Stan mumbled, much to Kyle’s embarrassment. He moved to hold Stan’s hand, yet noticed a few cuts trailing the length of his palm.

“You know,” he raised Stan’s hand, frowning at the multiple other cuts grazing his skin, “you shouldn’t hurt yourself just for me.”

Stan let out a breathtaking chuckle, only pulling Kyle closer for a little embrace. “You’ve said that before.”

“I know.” Kyle huffed, placing his rose beside them and wiggling out of Stan’s hold. “Though I thought you’d have learned your lesson the last time it happened, hm?”

“Are we talking about this,” he gestured to his face, “or this?” he motioned to the rose.

Kyle smiled, reaching for the alcohol and bandages on the high shelf. “The rose, but I suppose this is a new lesson as well.”

“Maybe…” Kyle caught the frown on Stan’s face, offering him a smile in return. Stan crossed his arms. “Hey, now would be a good time to practice your magic.”

Kyle bit his lip, thinking it over for a second. He had thought of simply healing Stan, yet it would be a little suspicious for the cut to simply have vanished altogether.

He shook his head. “It would be too obvious.”

Kyle was too preoccupied with the items in his hands to notice Stan leaning towards him, raising a hand to his collar. “Then what about your neck?”

Kyle flushed as Stan’s eyes widened, truly taking in the numerous amounts of purple splotches littered across his neck. He huffed, pulling his collar back up and hiding his flaming cheeks behind it. “No.”

“No?”

“I-I…” Kyle huffed, turning away from the slow grin forming on Stan’s lips. “I like them.”

“Who knew the prince was so—”

“Just come here so I can help you, my love.”

_Kyle waited until they were alone, his mouth itching to question the state of Stan’s hands._

_He had noticed them as soon as his best friend had stepped through the archway, all cut up and probably stinging with everything he touched._

_Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long._

_Stan approached him with his usual smile, something Kyle learned to reciprocate in secret. They stood there for a bit, content to just be in each other’s presence._

_As soon as the other guards had left them to their own devices, Kyle’s soft smile dropped from his face. He quickly took Stan by the forearm, leading him to a private spot in the garden._

_Once Kyle was sure they were alone, he took Stan’s hands in his. “Your hands…”_

_“What is it, my prince?” Stan asked, clearly confused as his hands were held. Kyle furrowed his brow, looking closely at Stan’s palms._

_They were littered with cuts, all red and swollen in their beat-up state. It made his stomach churn, yet Stan didn’t seem to notice as he shot out a breathless_ oh!

_Kyle jumped at the sudden enthusiasm, watching in confusion as Stan reached for his pocket. “Ta-da!” he practically cheered, holding out a vibrant red rose._

_Kyle stared at it, the little flower something of a new sight to him. They didn’t have those flowers in the castle, yet Kyle had read enough informational books to recognize it as a rose._

_They were even prettier in person._

_“I got you this rose because—” Stan’s eyes flickered to Kyle’s, staring at him for a moment before they flickered upwards, no doubt towards his mess of hair. “Because it reminded me of you.”_

_Kyle flushed, the words stirring something deep in his chest. Stan just stood there, smiling so bright it almost hurt to look at._

_That’s when Kyle remembered his mauled hands, no doubt caused by the spiky flower._

_He looked off to the side, subtly trying to hide his embarrassment. “That’s really stupid.” He breathed, reaching for one of Stan’s hands. He was cautious with it, planting a quick kiss to the knuckles before sliding it to his cheek, nuzzling the beat-up skin. “You didn’t have to hurt yourself just for me…”_

_He didn’t know why, but Stan had flushed just as red as he had._

“And… there.” Kyle laid the last bit of bandage over Stan’s wound, making sure it was securely around his head. “All done.”

“Are you sure this isn’t excessive?” Stan frowned at him, looking at him with those pointed eyes and turned over lips.

Kyle only crossed his arms, shooting him one of his own disapproving frowns. “Of course not.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, yet Kyle couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled in his throat. They could never be stubborn together- it always ended in a fit of laughter.

“Maybe a little.” Kyle admitted, moving in between Stan’s legs. He wrapped his arms around Stan’s middle, cuddling up for a warm hug. “But only because I care.”

He felt Stan rest his head on his shoulder, simply enjoying the embrace. Kyle closed his eyes, enjoying the silence and serenity of this one moment.

It was only when Kyle felt a light pressure pressing against his ear that he pulled back, tilting his head up to question Stan.

“The rose,” Stan whispered, brushing Kyle’s hair back, “It looks good on you.”

Kyle blinked, spotting the pile of prickles beside them. He blushed at having spaced out, offering Stan a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Stan smiled, then begrudgingly pulled away. “I really have to go now…”

Kyle nodded, stepping back and allowing Stan to stand. He knew the captain was probably voicing his disapproval over Stan’s tardiness, yet he didn’t care.

He wanted to reach for Stan’s hand, to pull him back and keep hugging him for as long as he’d like. To kiss and laugh and just _talk_ like normal couples would do. To scold him for hurting himself over a little rose.

He didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> P.S: I'm working on a big project for you all! I think you'll enjoy it, as it does involve all our favorite SP kids...
> 
> _Posted: May 2, 2020._


	5. For You, Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only a little far, but it's truly worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been inactive, per se. If you look over to my works page, I've been working on a series similar (?) to this one! Granted, from a different fandom, but it's just as adorable as this, so I highly recommend it (and hey, you might be dragged into a new fandom...)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

V.

Kyle had never gone outside of castle grounds.

_Technically_ that statement was false, seeing as he and Stan had snuck around to the forest behind the castle since they were children. They’ve only ever explored one part of it, seeing as Kyle’s nerves always got the better of him.

Stan never pushed, claiming it was fine and that they could have just as much fun as always in that little clearing they’ve claimed.

He could also count their little trip to the kingdom as part of that small list, expanding it to two places Kyle has been to outside of castle grounds.

Today, however, Stan insisted they travel somewhere new.

“It’s only about thirty minutes away.” Stan reassured him for the hundredth time, still as patient and loving as ever. Kyle had asked about a million times already, yet this new endeavor was really raising his worries.

Especially since they would be taking a horse.

“On horseback?” Kyle bit his lip, squeezing at Stan’s hand in his.

“On horseback.” Stan said, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

Kyle would have worried about being annoying, yet as the stables came into view, his nerves shot up once again.

It was a little past midnight, the moon high in the sky. It cast an eerie glow on their surroundings, yet Kyle was used to trying to make do with the little light.

He looked over to Stan, who was carrying a small picnic basket in his other hand. Most of the nights they’d just meet somewhere in the castle, mainly in either of their chambers. Yet every now and then, they’d head to their little clearing in the forest and enjoy a nice picnic under the stars.

This was one of those nights, just more… souped-up.

“And what horse are we taking?” Kyle couldn’t help but ask. He needed something to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach.

“His name is Bagel. He’s the nicest horse you’ll ever meet, trust me.”

“Alright…”

They stopped at the entrance to the stables, its heavy doors looming over them. Stan handed Kyle the basket, shooting him a little smile before unlocking the doors. “Just wait here, I’ll go get him.”

Kyle nodded, scooting over to the side. He felt a little naked in his simple clothing, a plain tunic shirt and baggy bottoms. Stan had told him a robe wouldn’t be suitable for riding a horse, to which Kyle had blushed and set it aside.

Now, standing in the cool night air, he wishes he would have brought something to drape over himself.

He was about to go and sit on a pile of hay when the clanking of horseshoes grew loud, revealing a big brown horse in the foot of the doorway.

He had a rope around his neck, one which Stan held on to. On his back was a saddle with a few compartments to it, and with what looked to be lots of ropes just dangling here and there.

Stan was smiling, the dopey look on his face an obvious attempt to ease Kyle’s growing worry. “He’s… lovely.”

“Truly.” Stan grinned, stepping closer to Kyle. He handed him the basket, his eyes never leaving the horse’s own. “He’s the best.”

Kyle nodded, hesitantly stepping next to Stan. He flinched when the horse turned its head to him, munching on something Stan had probably fed him inside.

He tried to move away, but the press of Stan’s body beside him effectively trapped him and denied him access to scoot away.

Stan’s hand found it’s way to his hip, the other gently grazing his elbow.

“It’s alright.” He whispered, the hand over his elbow trailing down the length of his arm. Kyle would have smiled as Stan clasped their hands together, though when he began to raise it, Kyle shook his head.

“Stan…”

“He won’t bite.” Was all he said, pressing a sweet kiss to the nape of Kyle’s neck. “I promise.”

Kyle took a breath, nodding his approval for Stan to keep going. When his fingers touched the space above the horse’s nose, Kyle was surprised to find it so smooth.

He soon melted into the gesture, even taking the lead in petting down the horse’s neck. Stan left him for just a minute, something about packing away the basket.

Really, Kyle loved animals. They were all lovely creatures, though he’d always been told not to interact with them, for it was unprofessional and would end up badly.

He was glad Stan was showing him how beautiful animals could be.

“Hey,” speaking of, Stan leaned against the horse, a cheeky smile playing on his lips, “we should get going if we want to make it back in time.”

Kyle hummed, stroking down the horse’s neck once more before turning to his lover. “Alright.”

Stan just smiled again, patting the saddle and gesturing towards it. Kyle raised a brow.

“Come here, your highness,” Stan teased, making a fresh layer of blush flood Kyle’s cheeks, “I’ll help you up.”

Kyle stepped forward, yelping when Stan immediately grasped his hips and hoisted him up. He was familiar with this position, for it was how he’d been taught to ride a horse. There weren’t many occasions in which he’s done so, yet they were enough to rid him of the queasy feeling he got over the arrangement.

Then again, he knew this wasn’t the way Stan intended to ride. He’s seen the guards mount their horses, throwing their leg over to the other side and grasping the reins. He knew he had to adjust himself, though it would surely be embarrassing fumbling around on the back of the living creature.

Stan just stared at him.

Kyle huffed, swinging his leg over the horse. It was awkward and difficult, though he could tell Stan was muffling back his enjoyment at watching Kyle nearly fall and lose his balance.

“Not a word.” Kyle said before Stan could open his mouth, which made the twinkling amusement in his eyes sparkle all the more.

“I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“I doubt it.”

“Alright,” Stan smiled at him, “if it’s any conciliation, you looked adorable.”

Kyle crossed his arms, angry at the heat crawling up his neck. “Weren’t we in a hurry?”

This time Stan did laugh, which Kyle found to be even more aggravating than normal. He was _supposed_ to disapprove of the jab to his embarrassment, not bite back a smile at Stan’s amusement.

Thankfully, Stan flung himself over the horse. He ended up sitting in front of Kyle, instructing him to wrap his arms around his waist and hold on tight.

Well, he couldn’t really argue with that…

They took off faster than Kyle expected, leading him to clutch and squeeze at Stan’s steady form. He heard laughter again, though it was drowned out by the swoosh of the air passing by his ears.

He realized Stan brought one of his hands down to squeeze at his own, offering a sort of reassurance in his slightly nervous state.

Despite this, Kyle found himself drifting off, his eyes slowly blinking through the haze of the environment. It was all dark and lit only by the moon, and with this position, he was practically cuddling into Stan’s warmth.

It felt really nice…

The next thing he knew, that warmth was being ripped away from his arms. Kyle shuddered as the cool air fanned his front, trailing shivers up and down his spine.

He glared at Stan, who was perched against the horse and looking at him with a smug look. Kyle rolled his eyes, though he was more surprised than anything. He really must have dosed off, seeing as the trip felt very short for a thirty-minute ride.

“Aren’t you going to help me down?” Kyle settled for, watching as a smile slowly spread on his lover’s lips.

“Of course.” He said, sticking his hand out and making a show to bow.

Kyle decided to play along, taking his hand and carefully swinging his leg back to one side.

This, he had at least some knowledge in. Kyle pressed his legs together, tucking one foot into the space provided. He carefully stood, lowering himself to the ground in one smooth motion.

There would usually be a little stepping stool for him to climb down, though he had taught himself how to clamber down gracefully without the extra piece.

“Thank you, sir.” Kyle smiled, reaching up to press a kiss to Stan’s cheek.

He would have pulled back, had Stan not caught his waist and pressed him closer to his body. He couldn’t question the action, seeing as Stan immediately pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

It felt like hours when they finally pulled away, which made Kyle feel cold all over. 

“My pleasure.” Stan grinned, moving away and reaching for a bag on the saddle.

Kyle watched as Stan held out an apple on his palm, seemingly waiting for nothing. Just then, the horse brought his mouth over the fruit, his tongue darting out to lick and teeth bared to bite.

It was less than elegant, though Kyle found the show to be quite endearing. Feeding an animal was very lovely, Kyle thought.

After the horse was fed, Stan unraveled a rope from somewhere on the horse. He tied him to a nearby tree beside a small flow of water, which Kyle hadn’t noticed until now.

Really, their surroundings were nothing too different from the forest behind the castle. There were trees and bushes and lots of other things that made nature beautiful.

The only thing he found different was the small water flow, which pooled down to a slightly large pond and trickled down into another stream. It was lovely either way, yet Kyle doubted it was the sole purpose of their trek through the forest.

Stan stood beside him now, the basket in his hands and an easy smile on his lips. “Were you falling asleep back there?”

Kyle shrugged, staring off into the night. “Just a little, but I’m wide awake now.”

“We’re not done yet, my love.”

Kyle blinked at that, looking around their surroundings. “We’re not?”

“No.” Stan took his hand, pulling him along through a small path in the bushes. “It will only take a minute, then we’ll finally be able to enjoy our picnic.”

Kyle nodded, following Stan through the haze of leaves and branches. It didn’t take long at all for them to come across a wall of moss. Kyle was about to point out the end of their path when Stan moved the moss over, revealing a cave-like entrance.

He gestured for Kyle to walk forward, though he was a little skeptical over the eerie darkness protruding from the cave. Stan’s gentle touch reassured him, encouraging Kyle to lead on towards the unknown.

Well, once he broke through the darkness, Kyle was left speechless.

It was like a whole new ecosystem inside the cave, growing a healthy layer of green throughout the ground. The air had a blue hue to it, giving the area a magical glow as the depth of it descended into the clear water of a grand river.

There were these little flashes of light all around the air, glowing brightly before receding into the background. A closer look revealed some sort of creature to the origins, one that looked awfully familiar…

He didn’t know how long he spent gawking at the surroundings, but the trip there was suddenly _very_ worth it.

“I take it you like it?” Stan whispered, his hand brushing against Kyle’s.

Kyle took his hand, squeezing it as his eyes roamed through the mass system once more. “It’s beautiful… how did you ever find this place?”

He felt Stan shrug next to him. “Patrol. A deer I was trying to feed pointed me towards the entrance.”

“Lucky you.”

When Stan didn’t say anything, Kyle turned to question him, though he found Stan’s eyes already on him. They held such intensity that it made Kyle shy away, though he caught the soft _very_ Stan had muttered.

He was led down a path where a grand spot was set up by the bank of the river, with flourishing wildlife all around them.

Stan set the blanket down, patting the spot beside him with a welcoming smile. Kyle really couldn’t hold his happiness in as he politely sat on his knees, his own smile so wide it hurt his cheeks.

They talked about anything and everything, the topics switching from Stan’s guard duties to Kyle’s prince activities. As they broke out the little sandwiches and freshly plucked fruit, their conversation turned more towards a lighthearted side of things, where Stan told him of his encounters around the kingdom and spat out promises to show Kyle all those wonderful things.

After the food was eaten and drinks were emptied, they spent a while cuddling, pointing towards the flashes of light above their heads. 

_Fireflies_ were what Stan called them, offering to pick one out and let Kyle hold it. He didn’t dare, only squirming away when Stan caught one in his hand.

It was a very peaceful picnic, the serenity of the environment definitely quelling Kyle’s fears and doubts over venturing so far from home.

And then they were kissing, with Kyle straddling Stan as he ran his hands all over him. It only escalated from there as Stan flipped them over, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over Kyle’s jaw and neck.

A few bites on the shoulder might have also been present…

It felt like forever when they finally parted, though if the mischievous look in Stan’s eyes was any indication of what was coming next, Kyle would have insisted on the continuation of their kissing.

The next thing he knew, Stan was pressing his fingers all over Kyle’s stomach, frantically wiggling them over his sides and into the ticklish parts of his torso.

They landed on the ground in a heap of laughter, limbs spread out and smiles staining their faces.

He hadn’t realized it until now, but the cold air was starting to bother him again. His nose was cold and the tips of his fingers were beginning to freeze over, though he didn’t want to bother Stan with his troubles.

It didn’t matter, because Stan pulled out a neatly tucked blanket from the picnic basket. _I knew you’d get cold,_ he’d said, though Kyle huffed and took the article in his arms.

It smelled like Stan, which would have been odd to anyone but Kyle.

Kyle only relished in the scent, digging his nose into the soft material and happily wrapping it around himself.

It was only a matter of time before they had to get going, though for now, Kyle simply enjoyed his time alone with his one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the ending, but I hope it wasn't too abrupt. Thank you for reading, and until next time!  
> 
> 
> _Posted: May 30, 2020._


	6. Once Upon A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm back :v
> 
> I'm sorry for leaving for a bit, but the 1k+ hits encouraged me to write another piece! So here it is! Also, this whole chapter is inspired by [this](https://daeliu.tumblr.com/post/624390793085566976/once-upon-a-dream-inspired-from-sleeping) piece from [Daeliu on Tumblr!](https://daeliu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (With permission and all!)
> 
> Enjoy the fic! 
> 
> (Also check out my [Tumblr](https://ewxtp.tumblr.com/)! Come ask me anything and everything!)

VI.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Kyle whispered, looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

He wouldn’t be as nervous as he was if there weren’t these ridiculous rules set in place for him, but alas, that’s how every troubling thought in his life ended up boiling down to.

Even if Stan pulled him along, their fingers intertwined and hands pressed together, Kyle couldn’t help but shiver at the empty corridors and dark surroundings.

It was the middle of the night, of course. The darkness made the long and usually elegant pathways look scarily eerie, as if there was just something lurking beyond his line of sight.

And he knew it wasn’t true, as nobody was supposed to be out at this time of the night, especially in the place he and Stan found themselves in.

They were in the pathway just outside of the grand ballroom, which Kyle had only been into approximately three other times. Considering he was seventeen years of age, those three moments were far and few between.

But Stan, he had been in there quite a few times. He knew the way to the ballroom by heart, and he most certainly knew the guards’ schedules for the halls surrounding the room, allowing them to sneakily avoid the few security his parents posted here and there.

“We’re fine.” Stan finally said, peering his head over the corner. The coast must have been clear, because the next thing he knew, he was being dragged right through and past an empty corridor.

Stan pressed them against a pillar, their bodies hidden under the shadows cast in the room. It would have been nerve-racking had Stan not taken to squeezing his hand every so often.

And while he wasn’t doing that, Kyle had calmed his nerves down by twisting the ring on his finger- the ring Stan had got him as a promise. He couldn’t do that now, seeing as his hand was preoccupied.

“But are you certain?” Kyle couldn’t help but voice his concern, peering over Stan’s shoulder. He nearly tripped on his robe when he once again was pulled along.

Kyle had wanted to leave the piece of clothing behind, but it was very chilly out in the night. Plus, it was elegant enough to add to their plan.

This time they hid behind a little crevice, with Stan’s back to the wall and Kyle pressed to his front. Stan was looking out into the hall, though he turned to face Kyle a second later.

“Don’t you trust me?” Stan teased, his breath fanning Kyle’s cheek.

Kyle flushed, slapping his hand as quietly but firmly as he could against Stan’s shoulder. “Of course I do.”

“Just making sure.” Stan smiled, bringing his hand up to brush against Kyle’s quickly heating cheek. “Besides, it’s fun to make you blush.”

“I am _not_ blushing.” Kyle tried to frown, though his lips twitched with the need to smile.

“Right.” He said, though slowly leaned down. Their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss, though Stan broke it apart to lean back over the edge of the wall.

They scurried down to a grand set of doors. Stan raised a finger up to his lips, his other hand moving to twist the golden handle. Kyle smiled, stifling a bubbly laugh as he was ushered in the pitch-black room.

Stan slid in after him, shutting the door as gently as possible. Once inside, Kyle marveled at the grand room.

It was extremely dark at first, but as Stan moved them deeper into the room, the space was illuminated with copious amounts of moonlight.

A grand chandelier was the first thing Kyle noticed, hung high and in the center of the ballroom. It was decorated with hundreds, possibly thousands, of beautifully cut jewels and crystals and many other golden and shiny details.

This particular room was one Kyle hadn’t been in since he was tiny, but the chandelier was one thing he could never forget.

And his absence from the room wasn’t because of its lack of use. In fact, his parents did host lots of parties and events that used the room, but he was never allowed near them. Stan, however, was on duty for most of them, and when he wasn’t, he was keeping Kyle company up in his room (unbeknownst to everyone else, of course).

Kyle let his eyes roam over the entire ballroom, committing the beautiful scenery to memory.

There was a skylight somewhere off to the side, which is what allowed the moon to cast its rays into the chandelier, providing a good enough light source for the room. The walls were very tall, covered in lots of golden swirls and carved with imitations of wild branches throughout its fancy build.

And the ceiling… the ceiling was the other centerpiece of it all. While the chandelier was the centerpiece of the room, the space beside it was just as intricate and detailed as the rest.

“We’re in the clear now,” Stan spoke, taking both of Kyle’s hands in his. “Nobody should be bothering us from this point on.”

They spun around, carefree smiles and laughs coming from one another. At some point, Stan had let go and began to just look at him, a wild smile on his lips. He kept taking steps back, and eventually, he stopped right in the middle of the ballroom.

Kyle laughed, joining him when he politely held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

“You may.” He whispered, yelping when he immediately was pulled into those strong arms.

They didn’t waste a second, with Stan slipping a hand around his waist and taking his other one up and into a gentle hold.

Kyle had learned how to dance, as it was a necessary skill to learn. He hadn’t, however, had the chance to do so in more than a few years.

“I’m a little rusty.” He breathed, right after his toes bumped into Stan’s.

“So am I,” Stan reassured, squeezing at their linked hands. Somehow, Kyle doubted that, but when Stan was looking at him so fiercely, he couldn’t find it in himself to think about much.

It went on like that for a bit, with each of them stuck in their own thoughts. As nice and refreshing as the dancing was, it did almost make Kyle scoff at the irony of it.

It made Stan grin, and in the moonlight, he looked almost ravishing. “Anything you’d like to add, my prince?”

This time Kyle did scoff, the sound making his eyes roll and lips part. “It just reminds me of when we were kids.”

Stan tilted his head. “What part?”

“All of it, silly.” Kyle laughed, allowing himself to be spun.

“You’re right.” He once again ended up pressed flush against Stan. “I do remember all our encounters in here. I always looked forward to dancing with you.”

Kyle remorsefully sighed, his arms slipping up and around Stan’s neck. “Back when it wasn’t so controversial for me to play as children do.”

“You made it through everything, though.” Stan held him gently, his arm fitted on the small of his back. “And jokes on them, we’ve never stopped acting like children.”

“Well, yes.” Kyle laughed, burying his face in Stan’s chest. “But even then, we were strictly advised against.”

It was quiet for a moment before Stan gently pried him off, taking his chin in his thumb and forefinger. Kyle was forced to look up, to stare into Stan’s hooded eyes.

Stan smiled. “I love you, you know.”

Kyle stood on the tips of his toes, pressing a kiss to Stan’s waiting lips. “And I love you.”

And there they were, holding each other and swaying along to nothing in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I specified their ages in the previous chapters, but I'm positive if I did, I would have mentioned Kyle to be 17.
> 
> My brain is foggy regarding this fic because I've been putting my attention into [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238732/chapters/58403647) fic, which is currently on chapter 20! Go check it out!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> _Posted: July 26, 2020._


End file.
